10 Things I Hate About You
by xFeedMePoisonedCandyx
Summary: Haruhi can’t believe that someone as obnoxious and irritating as Tamaki Suou can be the King of the Host Club. Kind of HaruhixTamaki. One-shot, Haruhi's POV.


**Title:** 10 Things I Hate About You

**Pairings/Characters:** Kind of HaruhixTamaki, mentions of the rest of the host club.

**Warnings:** none.

**Summary:** Haruhi can't believe that someone as obnoxious and irritating as Tamaki Suou can be the King of the Host Club.

**A/N:** first Ouran fic. Excitement! You'll have to let me know how I did, because I found the idea easy to come up with, but the actual writing pretty hard.

* * *

I really don't think that I've ever met someone quite as ridiculous as Tamaki Suou.

How he can have girls flocking to him during opening hours is beyond me. I find it pretty pathetic that girls are prepared to pay good money to come and drink tea with a bunch of pretty rich boys, but at least, with the other hosts, I can kind of understand their appeal.

After all, Honey-senpai is pretty much adorable, and Mori-senpai is incredibly cool, and Kyouya-senpai – despite being scary – can be unbelievably charming when he wants to be, and the twins…

Well, I suppose some girls are perverts, so I can _kind of _see why the twins and their 'brotherly love' are so damn popular as well. If I squint.

But Tamaki-senpai… he's just so…

He's obnoxious.

He's frustrating.

He's whiny.

He thinks he's never wrong.

And I can't for the life of me see why any girl who had a shred of sense in her would fall head over heels to spend money just to be in the company of someone like him.

I mean, sure, he's good-looking. In an _obvious_ sort of way. But he doesn't half know it!

And yes, he can be quite flattering at times. But he's getting paid to act like that, so _of course_ he's going to be charming.

It's kind of scary how deluded these girls can be, that they think he might actually be being serious.

I'm pretty sure that if Tamaki-senpai's legions of devotees could see him outside of the third music room, they sure as hell wouldn't find anything appealing about him at all.

Like, that time he just _decided_ that he should help Kasuga-san, and just leapt right in there and got involved with her personal life. Yeah, sure, she ended up with the boy of her dreams thanks to him. But still… it's not like it was his place to get involved.

Or the time he jumped off that cliff after I fell into the sea. How ridiculous. It's not as though I _wanted_ him to. Even though, technically, he did save me.

It's not as though I wasn't grateful for that. After all, it was quite a brave thing to do – for him. And it did feel… kind of nice… to be carried like that. A little bit.

But it wasn't his place to get involved! That's what I really hate about Tamaki Suou: he just has to stick his nose in where it doesn't belong.

So what if he's good-looking, charming and rich? It's all an act. An act that I've seen him do a million times with a million different girls. And then, at the end of the day, he suddenly drops his gracious host persona and starts acting like the spoiled baby he really is.

It's seriously annoying.

But, also… kind of a relief.

Because when he's not acting like a selfish, obnoxious king in front of his clients, he just acts like himself. Like a selfish, obnoxious king. But it's sort of ok when he acts like that in front of us, because it's kind of fitting for him.

I mean, he's selfish… but he does occasionally think about other people as well.

And he's really irritating… but that's only because he's got a weird sense of humour and is overly-sensitive about pretty much everything.

And he is good-looking… but not that I'd ever admit that to him.

And it's really weird, because Tamaki-senpai acts like a self-righteous idiot both inside and outside the Host Club, but for some reason, when we've packed up for the day and it's just me and him left tidying up the third music room, he seems sort of different.

I think maybe it's because he doesn't have so many girls around him, expecting him to keep them entertained, that he feels he can relax a little bit.

I like that he thinks he doesn't need to act all flashy around me. It feels quite nice, actually.

I think it's because he knows that I don't like his host personality, and that it doesn't impress me at all. So he doesn't bother. He just acts like Tamaki; and whilst that may mean he acts like a whingy three-year-old, I really do prefer it to any other character he puts on.

It was that whingy three-year-old character that dived off a cliff to save me. It was that three-year-old who helped a lonely girl find true love. The same one who helped a little girl and her big brother understand each other.

I mean, I still don't like him. I still find him stupid and irritating.

But, every so often when it's just me and him, he smiles at me in a way that isn't annoying or stupid or any of those other things. And I kind of forget that he's selfish, obnoxious Tamaki-senpai.

It's when he smiles at me like that I sometimes think that maybe, I don't completely hate Tamaki-senpai. That maybe, possibly, I might like him.

Just a little bit.

But I still hate pretty much everything else about him.

Obviously.

* * *

You have to let me know what you think, guys. If I don't get reviews then I die. Seriously. And you wouldn't want that, now, would you?

^.^


End file.
